A reflector, as a kind of auxiliary equipment in photographing, is as common as a flash lamp. The use of a reflector based on the environment will make a plain picture look fuller and will reflect good image light and texture. Meanwhile, using it to properly change light in the picture will also achieve good effect in simplifying visual components and highlighting the subject.
An existing reflector with higher popularity is round or oval steel-ring reflector, being light, foldable and portable due to the use of a flexible steel ring covered with reflective fabrics in various colors. However, it is also equipped with such disadvantages as restricted size, poor stability, uneven reflecting surface caused by the unstable shape of the steel ring, as well as the unsuitability for scenes with higher photographing standards.
There is another kind of a square reflector which is a skeleton structure covered with reflective fabrics in various colors. Being different from a steel-ring reflector, the square reflector is provided with a rigid structure and usually with an aluminum alloy supporting skeleton, being able to be easily held and fixed in use. Besides, the reflective surface provided is relatively smoother with better reflective effects.
However, a square reflector cannot be fold like a round or an oval reflector, but needs to be disassembled and stored. Therefore, its practicability is lower and it is not as popular as a round or an oval reflector. If the square reflector can be fold as well, its practicability will be better.